Let Me Impress You
by GlassCase
Summary: Alfred really needs help in his literature class, but that isn't the only reason he meets with his TA on a regular basis. Too bad he can't impress him with his lousy papers. Mostly ficlets, kind of fluff.
1. Let Me Impress You

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Note: TA = Teaching Assistant, basically they are kind of the underlings of the professor and teach smaller sized classes that coincide with the lecture. They also do all the bitch work since professors are bamfs and ain't got time for that shit.

* * *

_Let Me Impress You_

Alfred smiled dumbly outside of the university's library café as he looked in through the glass doors to see his TA sitting by himself with his nose in a book. It was surprising how focused he was with all the students sitting and chatting loudly around him. The library itself was fairly quiet, but the café was another world entirely.

Alfred took a deep shaking breath and let himself in. He propped the door open for a few girls going out. They smiled shyly and thanked him as he grinned confidently at them, "No prob."

Walking inside he could smell the grounded coffee and pastries mixed in a warm pleasant aroma and made his way to the corner which his TA often referred to as his "office" since the university has yet to give him a real one.

As he came closer the man still hadn't acknowledge him, which was understandable since he was about fifteen minutes early and there so much noise around him. He waved in greeting anyway, "Uh hi!"

The man finally looked up, his green eyes shining from the streams of sunlight coming in through the glass doors, "Oh hello Alfred, why don't you sit down and we'll get started." He said gesturing to the seat across from him.

Alfred nodded as he placed his backpack on the back of the chair and sat down, elbows on the table and a smile on his face. He loved being on a first name basis with his TA and in his head would sometimes give him pet names, _cutie…Artie…_

"Thanks for meeting me Arthur, I know being a TA doesn't give you a lot of office hours." He stated almost bashfully.

Arthur smiled politely and put his book away, "Well at least you take advantage of my office hours, no one else seems to show up."

The American grinned sheepishly, "Yeah well, I'm probably the only one struggling so much in this class, I like Professor Bonnefoy and all, but you explain the readings so much clearer and not because your accent is easier to understand." _And sexier _Alfred thought to himself, but cast the thought away quickly.

The British TA chuckled lightly, "You don't have a lot of faith in yourself Alfred for someone who seems so...confident."

Alfred shrugged, "Pre-modern literature isn't really my thing is all. I just took it for credits. Sorry to disappoint."

Arthur shrugged as well, "We each have are own passion that doesn't mean I didn't take classes just to fill up my schedule back in uni as well."

"Yeah like what?" He asked, honestly intrigued.

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm…well astronomy counted as a maths requirement. I absolutely dreaded it." He stated and smiled at Alfred's shocked expression.

"What?! Dude astronomy is awesome! Its math and space combined, you can't get much cooler than that!" Alfred yelled in disbelief and for once he was happy that he wasn't meeting Arthur in a quiet intimate setting.

Arthur shook his head and laughed a genuine laugh. Alfred stopped himself just so he could enjoy it for a moment before it died down.

"I think we're getting a little off topic here. I believe you wanted to talk about your paper from last week?" Arthur asked, getting serious.

The American nodded dumbly and pulled out the paper from his backpack, "Well I'm not saying I deserved a better grade, but well…yeah I'm actually kind of confused about why my thesis didn't work out." He swallowed a bitter lump in his throat; it sucked when he was trying to impress Arthur by actually trying to write a literature paper only for it to be completely shot down.

Arthur sighed and looked at the paper, re-reading his red marks, "It was…it wasn't so much the thesis. I can tell you tried Alfred, but the problem was you complicated the prompt and ended up changing your thesis by the conclusion. I admire that you took the readings to a different level, but the structure was too confused."

Alfred nodded a bit looking down at his paper, "yeah I can see that, I guess."

He looked up to see Arthur looking back at him, almost as if studying his face before smiling a bit, "But it's something that can be easily fixed. I can help with organizing your ideas together on future papers if you'd like."

Alfred silently grinned and nodded.

"Well then if that's all, you can set up to meet with me next week for the next paper." The Brit looked at him expectedly and Alfred figured that meant their time was about done.

The college student put his paper away and put his backpack on, "Yeah of course! Thanks so much Arthur!" He smiled getting up.

Arthur returned the smile and looked at him curiously, "Before you go, can I ask you something?"

Alfred froze as a million possible questions formed in his mind. _Is he gonna ask me out? No way...no way…maybe…no! Don't get your hopes up. Say something, you look like an idiot standing here! _ "Uh sure!" He answered with a squeak.

The teaching assistant furrowed his brows in confusion, "Well I mean literature isn't really something you're invested in, why do care so much about this class?"

Alfred blanched slightly. "Oh um..." _So I can impress you_ "For a at least a B-, I wanna keep my GPA up!" He stated rapidly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Arthur smiled still and shook his head, "Alright, see you next week Alfred."

The American grinned back and started to walk away, "see ya Artie!" He called-out absentmindedly.

"What was that?" Arthur asked as if he hadn't heard and Alfred refused to turn around to see his expression.

"Uh…I gotta go!" And the American dashed away completely mortified.

* * *

A/N: I don't know…I haven't written in like a year, don't know if you can tell haha… I have two 7 page papers due next week and this is what I'm doing instead! If people like this and want more I will write a few ficlets here and there to see if it goes places, but for now it's a one-shot. Thank you for reading!


	2. Let Me Introduce Myself

_Let Me Introduce Myself_

* * *

When Arthur Kirkland first caught the eye of Alfred F. Jones it was the first day of lecture. The college student was instantly drawn to the bookish Brit sitting in the front row of the two-hundred seat auditorium. He opted to sit next to him and maybe chat him up a little bit for the hell of it. Unfortunately all the seats next to the shaggy blond were taken and instead Alfred took the seat behind hm. He was happy anyway; the back of his head was probably just as nice as the front.

As lecture began the class was introduced to Professor Bonnefoy. Alfred kind of liked his French accent, it made his presentation a little more interesting even though literature, especially super old literature, wasn't his thing. The professor called his teaching assistants to come up and introduce themselves. Lo and behold the blond haired cutie stood up to introduce himself along with a few others.

His bushy eyebrows suited his heart-shaped face, and his emerald shaded eyes stood out with the help of his green sweater vest and khakis. Alfred wouldn't be caught dead in a sweater vest, but he couldn't believe how well this guy could pull it off.

Now that Alfred really looked at him he definitely seemed more mature and the slightest bit older than your average college student. Not to say he was really old, but he had to be in his mid to late twenties. He could also tell in the self-assured way he introduced himself to two-hundred students, "Hello, My name is Arthur Kirkland, I attend grad school at the university and I'm studying British modern and pre-modern comparison literature."

_British accent, huh? Damn that's hot. _

"My class will be Mondays and Fridays."

_Fridays? That's me! _Alfred silently cheered, but he definitely couldn't hide the huge grin on his face.

After the lecture Alfred wanted to introduce himself but even as confident as he normally was he felt intimidated as his British TA casually spoke to his colleagues.

_Ok I'm getting way ahead of myself. The guy obviously wouldn't want to get with an undergrad anyway and he might not even be gay! _Alfred shook his head and walked outside to clear his head and get back to his apartment to finish unpacking his belongings for the rest of the year. He was currently a third year and completely over the whole college experimenting most guys wanted to do. He already knew he was gay and he was done with the flings. He wanted a relationship, but no one seemed to want it back.

_That's not too much to ask for right?_

_Maybe only older guys get it…older British guys…_

Alfred smiled to himself goofily as he walked through the university's halls and pictured what his new TA would be like.

_I bet he's bossy..._

He chuckled slightly, picturing the Brit getting all huffy and frustrated with the class and he couldn't help but find the idea of it cute.

_I wouldn't mind a more mature guy putting me in my place.. in or out of bed…_

He flushed at that and banished the thought, _let's just hope I even survive reading all those books. Ugh…_

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist! I like the idea of making ficlets of this AU instead of a full blown story. And I hope people find this at least half as entertaining as I do XD Thank you to those who reviewed, faved, followed, and read!

PS: Do you like how non-descriptive I am about the university? I really don't want to give the place a name or location, just know its in somewheresville, USA


	3. Let Me Know You

_Let Me Know You_

* * *

Midway through fall semester and Alfred was crushing hard on his literature TA. He liked to think of it as a crush rather than say he was falling for someone he hardly knew. He could adamantly say that Arthur was gorgeous and passionate when he taught, but nothing about the man's personal life. Until he knew Arthur as a person he kept his affection on the timid, but hopeful crushing level. Hopeful because he wanted to know that part of Arthur, the part that was hidden from strangers and acquaintances. Only then would he say he was falling in love with all of Arthur, not just the one presented to him in class.

On the first day of class Arthur reintroduce himself to his twenty-two students. He passed around a simple syllabus telling them the rules of conduct along with helpful hints about writing and important due dates.

"Unfortunately for you I will be grading the papers and because I'm currently in graduate school they will take a while to come back to you, but I assure they will be graded and by the end of this semester I will guarantee you will all improve your writing." He said formally with a smile.

To Alfred's surprise Arthur was all smiles in front of the class, but whenever in lecture he would frown on occasion and seemed a bit cynical to his fellow TA's. For some reason this didn't deter Alfred but only increased his fascination. Who was Arthur? He would give anything to know.

From the first day on the British TA was incredibly determined to have all of his class improve, but Alfred seemed to unintentionally place himself right on Arthur's radar.

The first paper due two weeks into the semester was brutal, Alfred knew his paper was lackluster at best but the books assigned to them made no sense at all and his interest in Professor Bonnefoy's lectures fizzled out into him watching the clock every two minutes waiting for it to be over.

Arthur passed back the papers and fiddled with Alfred's for a moment before meeting his eyes, "Will you see me after class?" He asked quietly to not rouse attention to the other students.

The American nodded dumbly feeling shame in the pit of his stomach as Arthur set the paper upside down in front of him.

As he walked away Alfred turned the paper around and his heart sank, a solid D was on the front page. Although literature and essays never really mattered much to him or his applied physics major he always prided himself with at least pulling out Cs in his writing classes.

After class Arthur came over and sat in the chair next to him sensing Alfred's gloom, "This paper is only 5% of your grade, you can still do well." He assured.

Alfred smiled shallowly still looking down. He didn't want to meet Arthur's gaze, "Yeah I'm not too mad about that. I'm just not much of a writer and the books are really confusing."

The green-eyed Brit picked up the paper from the desk and read it over, "I want to help you anyway I can." He then gazed up, and Alfred, sensing his staring looked up as well to see that small reassuring smile. _He's so perfect…_

"If you're ever feeling confused about a reading or what to write email me when you like, meet me in my office hours if you want to go over something. I'm here at your disposal." He said smiling. _Smiling, always smiling, do you ever not smile?_

Alfred nodded, "Thanks, I'll take you up on that." He grinned from ear to ear.

It felt as if in that moment Arthur actually cared about Alfred. Even though it was just on a teacher caring for a student level Alfred felt his crush growing by the second.

Since then Alfred had been meeting with Arthur at least once a week. In lecture he would take the seat directly behind him and whenever they happened to make eye contact Alfred would wave and Arthur would smile back. In class Arthur was passionate about every book they were assigned and he made each person in the class more and more interested. Even Alfred couldn't wait to open up a book to see what made Arthur just so in love with literature.

He also found that meeting Arthur on a regular basis definitely had its perks and doubled the attention he received. Arthur, who could recite lines from both popular and obscure Shakespeare plays from the top of his head, would on occasion forget his students' names. He always looked so upset with himself when he did, but he always remembered Alfred. When they would meet up Alfred couldn't wait to hear his name said with such confidence as if they've known each other for years.

Sometimes Alfred felt that his crush was an immature pining. He hardly knew Arthur aside from the man he presented himself as, but he knew it was more than Arthur's looks that captivated him. His passion for literature and his students made him even more beautiful than Alfred could imagine. The mystery behind that smile and professionalism drove him up the wall.

He wanted to strip that professional smile away, but when to make his attack?

* * *

A/N: I'm not super happy with this one…it lacked the sexually frustrated Alfred that I love so much heh, but I will try to remedy that in the next drabble. This one can be considered why his crush goes more than skin-deep.


	4. Let You

_Let You_

* * *

This was Arthur's first year as a teaching assistant and his only prior teaching involved children twelve years and younger, so maybe he felt a little out of his league. For the first half of the semester he was still in shock at receiving such a position and while he hoped to one day be a professor it felt more like a distant dream rather than something actually coming to fruition. The Brit felt humbled in the presence of his group of students, and since this was a lower division class they were all from different majors and years, with their own specific interest in the class itself.

As the semester went on Arthur became a little less star struck with his position. After each lecture he was given a specific agenda to follow from Francis, whom he wasn't too keen on listening to in the first place. The man was of course brilliant when it came to literature and Arthur enjoyed talking to him about many classics, but if anything else he was an annoying flirtatious twat. He could never tell when the professor was just being friendly or coming on to him so he just preferred to keep it distant and professional as well make his own agenda for class.

The other TAs like Michele and Emma, who had been dating for a year were friendly enough and often offered to take Arthur out for a night of drinking amongst co-workers, but he often declined. Those two were the only ones he could stand but he didn't even bother with the rest who were obviously sleeping with Francis to keep their positions.

"Professors and teaching assistants sleep with each other all the time, Arthur. You really shouldn't hold it against anyone." Michele said one morning before lecture began.

Arthur was sneering as one of his fellow TAs giggled at whatever Francis was saying and casually touching his arm whenever the opportunity arose. It made him even more upset that the flirting was so obvious and in front of all the students walking in. "It's the most unprofessional thing I could think of. We're basically his students for god sakes."

Michele rolled her brown eyes, "Being his student is completely different. We almost have our Master's degrees, we're not little eighteen year olds."

He scoffed. "They just make our profession look like something you can get by sleeping with the right people."

Emma walked in at the moment with two coffees in hand and sat next to Michele before groaning, "Oh god, are we talking about this again? Honestly Arthur, let it go." Michele nodded and kissed Emma on the cheek as a 'thank you' for the coffee.

"I'm sorry that it bothers me to see Jeanne and Francis basically eye- fucking each other right in front of me." He spat, eying the two unaware educators.

The Belgian snorted, "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend, you need to get laid."

"You say that I need to get laid everyday. It's starting to lose its sting, honestly." He grunted, pulling out his notebook.

Michele crossed her arms and turned to him, "But she's right, you're such a grouch. The only time we see you smile is when you talk to your students."

"Hi Arthur!" Someone called not a moment later.

Arthur turned his head to see his exuberant student Alfred coming into the auditorium to take his usual seat behind him. Arthur instantly brightened and turned around to face the other, "Oh hello Alfred, how is your paper coming along?"

Alfred sat down putting his hand on the back of Arthur's seat and shifted closer, "I made the corrections you told to me to make and I'm pretty confident about this one!"

"That's great, I can't wait to read it." The TA said with full honesty.

Alfred reddened and chuckled nervously, "I just hope I don't disappoint."

Arthur shook his head and smiled at his student's change in attitude, "Oh you never do." He then turned around as lecture began with his smile still in place.

Michele and Emma shared a look then turned to their laptops and began messaging each other for the rest of the lecture. After class the TAs were given a few assignments from Francis, which meant sticking around longer than most of the students.

Arthur was putting away his notes as Francis finished up; he refused to bring a laptop or tablet to class like his fellow TAs and wrote with a pen and paper.

Michele nudged him, "Geez Arthur talk about being unprofessional earlier there." Emma nodded in agreement with a knowing smile.

His bushy brows knitted together in confusion as he swung on his messenger bag, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Michele and Emma shook their heads and snickered. "Oh nothing…"

* * *

A/N: I was planning to do Arthur's side of the story later, but I think pushing it sooner was better. Also Belgium and Seychelles as a lesbian couple is completely random, but what the hell you can get away with as much crack as you want in Hetalia so why not? If it bothers anyone, tell me if you guys would like me to put a warning on the summary. Also Francis as a horndog is cliché and I'm sorry for that, but the whole professors and TAs sleeping together is surprisingly common…but yay for some Francis/Jeanne?

A special thank you to those reviewers out there! The favs and follows are also very much appreciated!


	5. Let Me Loose

_Let Me Loose _

* * *

Alfred was dead set on getting drunk the night after his calculus midterm. He felt like he deserved to cut back and let loose after how his semester had been panning out. Applied physics majors really didn't have it easy, not only did they have to take classes to fit into the general requirements that the university made mandatory, but they had to take a plethora of major classes by a certain two year frame just to graduate on time. Alfred loved college, but there was no way in hell he was sticking around longer than he had to, so he took more classes than the average student.

Suffice to say he needed a break. The end of midterms also meant the beginning of Thanksgiving break so why the hell not do something fun? Technically what he was doing was illegal since he was a year under the drinking age, but it was a small technicality nearly everyone broke.

After his midterm he ran straight to the on-campus apartment he shared with his friends Kiku and Toris. Personality wise they were the complete opposite of Alfred, but they shared surprisingly the same interests and remained friends since their first year.

Alfred opened the door to find Kiku sitting in the living room going over a few equations. "Ugh dude put that away I don't want to see another math problem 'till after Thanksgiving." The American groaned as he unceremoniously threw his backpack to the ground.

The Japanese student merely shuffled his papers, "I'm guessing the midterm didn't go well for you?"

Alfred shrugged and went into the kitchen for a coke, "Meh, it was nothing new but I thought it would never end, it took me the whole class to finish it!"

He took a big swig of his coke and walked back into the living room, "Let's go out tonight, where's Toris?"

Kiku raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, I still have my midterm tomorrow, and Toris is out with Feliks."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Why did I even ask where he is? I think he's gonna dump us next year and move in with Feliks."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Does that bother you?"

Alfred stared down at his coke in thought, "Nah, well kinda. I'm gonna miss him, especially when he cleans my room for no reason."

Kiku chuckled slightly, "There are reasons for it. But anyway, where will you be going tonight?"

Alfred shrugged and plopped down on one of the living room chairs, "Eh, I have no idea. I might call Gilbert and ask if he has plans or something all I know is I want to drink some rum with this coke." He winked and chugged the rest of it.

Kiku shot him a reprimanding look, "So you're going with Gilbert alone?"

The blond haired American let out a nervous laugh, "Relax dude, I don't even know if Gilbert is doing anything anyway." Who was he kidding? There was a 99% chance that when he asked Gilbert to hit up a party with him the other wouldn't hesitate and take full advantage of having no Kiku or Toris around to supervise.

And that is exactly what happened.

Two hours later Alfred was drinking a rum and coke at someone's house, and he had no idea who that someone was. Gilbert laughed boisterously as he handed Alfred a shot of something. "A toast!" He shouted over the bumping music.

Alfred held up both drinks, "A toast to what?!" He yelled back, but was pushed by a group of half drunk dancers.

He downed the shot anyway and decided to catch up with Gilbert later when the party died down and there were less people to push and shove.

Looking around the house seemed well-kept and the people didn't look like your average fraternity jocks or sorority girls Alfred was used to seeing. He had no idea where Gilbert sniffed out these parties, but he was glad to be away from school.

Just as he was allowing his mind to drift a warm body bumped into his side, "Oh sorry!" The girl exclaimed. Alfred turned his head to reassure her it was no problem until he saw her face. She had a dark-complexion with flowing black hair and hazelnut colored eyes. Another woman with a familiar face was holding her up right. Both looked at Alfred curiously as if trying to figure out where they have seen him before. His heart raced uncontrollably as he mumbled "no problem" and bolted out of sight and into a dark corner.

He couldn't believe it what he just saw. Two teaching assistants at a college party?! He hoped to god they hadn't recognized him completely. He only knew them because they sat next to Arthur during lecture. _Arthur! What if he's here right now?_

He put his hoodie over his head as a small disguise and ran in search of Gilbert. He found the German five minutes later attempting to talk to two girls at once, but his slurred speech and too close for comfort proximity made them grimace and walk away.

Alfred grabbed Gilbert and took him into a small hallway before he could protest. "Where are we?" He hissed, holding the other firmly.

The albino student gave him a quizzical look, "Uh, a party?"

The American scanned the room and shook his head, "This isn't a normal party. I just saw two TAs here. If anyone recognizes us they'll know we're not twenty-one. We have to get out of here."

Gilbert waved him off, "Psh! Dude relax, jus' cause you saw some TAs doesn' mean everyone is twenty-one…maybeh they like tah party too?"

He shook his head and tightened his grip on the other's arm, "No. We can't risk that, let's leave now."

The German pushed his hand away. "You'rah such as a pansy, you leave, I'mma stay here and get wit' some chicks!"

Alfred glared at the other, "Fine!" He shouted, shoving him, "Don't say I didn't warn you, but I'm not risking getting arrested for some stupid party." He growled and stalked away towards the front door.

Before he could get to the door he took one glance at Gilbert and sighed. He was having second thoughts about abandoning him, but the other was too stubborn to budge. Alfred groaned and walked back towards Gilbert, damn his heroic nature but he just couldn't leave the guy even if he was a drunken douchebag.

"Thought you left." Gilbert slurred as he caught the other walking back.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "We came here together, we're leaving together."

The other snorted. "Tha' sounds realllyyy gay."

The American rolled his eyes, "Let's just sit somewhere quiet." He motioned towards an empty couch.

Twenty minutes rolled by and Gilbert was still persistent on staying and hitting on women. Women, that Alfred was now positive were all TAs.

He glanced around nervously every few minutes but didn't see anyone he recognized. He sighed and got up, "Stay here, I'm going to the bathroom."

Gilbert gave a thumbs up, but didn't appear to be listening as he eyed his next victim. Alfred sighed again and headed towards the long line for the bathroom. His night was pretty much ruined, everyone around him was drinking and enjoying themselves but he was constantly on edge expecting any minute to see a familiar face followed by being immediately arrested.

Alfred shook his head and tried to rid away the awful thought. Not a second later a hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly screamed when he heard, "Why are you hiding your face?"

He instantly froze in place, that voice made his blood run cold and his heart stop in the most painful way. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that voice, he knew it so well he daydreamed about it frequently, he smiled dumbly whenever he could hear it, and even now it made him shudder.

"'Scuse me? Did you hear meh?" The voice demanded and tried to turn the American around with the hand on his shoulder. When that was unsuccessful the man moved in front of him and all of Alfred's nightmares came to life. There was Arthur Kirkland in the flesh, staring at him with such a blank expression, probably trying to figure out what to do with the under aged law-breaker.

Instead the Brit broke out into that smile that made undergrad's heart flutter, "Alfred! So glad youh could make it! This party is soooooo boring!" His TA whined as he threw his arms around his student's neck.

Alfred stood there paralyzed with fear, confusion, happiness, and an instinct to throw up that rum and coke all at the same time. "Is this a test?" He whispered to no one.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about not updating for a week and half. I finished my finals and had a very short, not nearly satisfying spring break at home. Since I started school again and I don't have a lot of work I decided to come back! Once again thank you for your reviews (seriously, they're awesome) favs, follows, and anyone who reads!_


	6. Let You In

_Let You In_

* * *

When he first set eyes on his student standing in line for the bathroom he wondered how much he'd been drinking, but after a second look it couldn't be anyone else.

Arthur was drunk. That much was obvious, but perhaps not as drunk as he led on as he cried out Alfred's name and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He was comfortable in this position and liked that his student held him up by his arms.

"Let's sit somewhere…" He mumbled, his lips pressing lightly on the American's cotton shirt. His fingers played around carelessly with the back of Alfred's neck and he could feel the other stiffen at the touch. For some reason this felt okay to be this close to his student in this setting.

Alfred led him to quiet corner on a small couch, " Don't worry Arthur, I got you." He said, holding his TA upright.

Arthur grinned as he stared at his student. "You're so mature for your age Alfred. Even though youh sometimes write like you'rah in primary school." He laughed as the other pouted.

Arthur decided right then and there he really liked Alfred, he never thought he'd play favorites with his students but Alfred had a genuine quality that Arthur had no idea he would discover through a teacher-student relationship. Right now however Arthur only thought of how nice his student looked in the dim-light, his strong, but gentle hands holding the wobbly Brit up, his glowing eyes and unsure grin gave him a tingling comfort.

"I'm not sure if you'll remember this tomorrow Arthur, but I swear I didn't drink that much, in fact when I found out this was grad party I wanted to leave."

Arthur furrowed his brows, he did not like that one bit. "Youh didn't drink? Why the 'ell not?"

"W-well…I'm not 21…" Alfred stuttered averting his gaze, which also bothered Arthur. He wanted those eyes on him. Not really sure where this possessiveness for the other came from he ignored the feeling of wrongness that stirred in the back of his mind.

"Ohh forget that, 21 is ridic-" hiccup, "ridiculously old to start drinking."

The American shook his head and chuckled slightly, Arthur could only guess it was at his hiccupping. "Seriously its fine, I just really want to leave, but I came with a friend who thinks he's gonna score." Alfred scoffed as he looked over at his friend who was still striking out.

Then a brilliant idea struck Arthur, "…youh want to leave? Well let's go!" He exclaimed, pulling Alfred's arm.

"Wah? No, I- go where?" Alfred gapped, pulling the Brit back down.

Hmm…he possibly came on too strong, time to back up.

"London is so beautiful this time of day." Hopefully the American would think he was too drunk to take seriously.

"We're in California Arthur, and its 2am." Alfred countered with a dubious expression. Yup, he bought it. Time to seal the deal.

"Nah there izz not, should be 'bout 10am." Arthur said, slurring his words purposely now.

Alfred chuckled again, finding the drunkenness amusing. "Great let's teleport."

"Ahhhright." Arthur said training his face to remain completely stoic.

Alfred seemed to have enough of the drunk talk and sighed, "…Where do you live?"

The Brit gasped pretending to act scandalized, but smirked nonetheless. "Alfred! I'm your teacher, some boundaries pleasah!"

"Then stop grabbing my arms." Oh bollocks, he was still holding him wasn't he? Not wanting to let go Arthur tried to look more unsteady than he actually was.

"I hafta to hold mahself up don't flatter yourself." He grumbled, holding on to those tight muscles harder. For god sakes this boy was perfect, what was the rule about not sleeping with students? He could hardly remember why he was so against the idea in the first place. Michele and Emma were right, who cares? Oh wait, maybe they just meant TAs and professors…but still why couldn't it be applied in this situation as well? Alfred wasn't a little boy, and Arthur wasn't some pedophile, they were both adults and who cares if one was a little older and had a master's degree? It was all just little insignificant details that were keeping this delicious American from his bed. He was done with professionalism, at least for a night and he was sure he could convince Alfred somehow…

The American however wasn't going to be easy. "Arthur I'm serious, where do you live? Will you be able to get home alright?"

He needed to act now, feigning complete drunkenness was simple, he was already pretty drunk, but much more functional than Alfred gave him credit for.

"Can youah help meh up?" He mumbled, motioning his arms forward.

"Uh sure." Alfred got up and yanked Arthur off the couch. He held him by his middle and not nearly low enough to Arthur's standards.

"Now take to me to that hallway." The Englishman huffed gesturing to his right.

"Okay…" The American sighed, nearly dragging the Brit across the living room and to the secluded area of the house.

They trudged through the hallway until Arthur put his hand on one of the doorframes. "Open tha door." He grumbled.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, but opened the door nonetheless to what looked like the master bedroom.

Arthur quickly detached himself from the other and plopped on the bed with his arms spread carelessly over his head and his back arched over so slightly. He smiled knowing that the shirt he was wearing presented just the slightest peek of pale skin. "Thanks for taking meh home, such a gentleman." He stated sultrily.

The American made a choking noise as his jaw dropped, "This-this is your house? Wait, this is your house party?"

For a second Arthur questioned if Alfred was the one who was drunk because he was putty in the Brits hands. Believing every word and following every instruction no matter what it was. This was far too easy, and now was the time to play hard to get. He'd tell the American to leave in order to retain some dignity and make the other work a little for it, but obviously Alfred would persist saying it was his duty to take care of his teacher or some rubbish like that, and then it'd go from there.

He scoffed, pretending to be annoyed with his student, "I'm not completely rigid, close the door on your way out…don't want drunks getting in, oh and bring in your paper to the next class, we'll be discussing the command of theiseses….thesises… the-oh whatever goodnight."

Alfred stood by the doorway for a good thirty seconds, until he made his move. Unfortunately it wasn't the kind of move the Englishman was predicting. "You're really full of surprises." He chuckled. "Goodnight Arthur." And with that he was gone as he shut the door and left the frustrated Brit alone in the dark.

Arthur thought of running after him, but that might compromise his completely wasted persona. Instead he stared disbelieving at the closed door. "That bloody American. I take him to a room, lie on the bed and he doesn't even make a move?"

He then looked around, "Whose damn house is this anyways?"

* * *

_AN: Does anyone remember this little bitty fic? Sorry its been so long, and I took a break at a sorta kinda climatic part of the story which is like the worst thing writers can do and I did it anyway, but you guys know the drill, school is usually the culprit. I'd also like to say thank you so much to my reviewers, LalalandMuse, __alguien22792, SakuraMoriChan, Sun Pilgrim, Zeplerfer, Iggy's Duckie, and luciume. _

_To give my appreciations I'll be adding my reviewers' pen names from the previous chapter to the end of the next chapter, and I apologize to reviewers from previous chapters where I didn't personally thank you, but I will thank every reviewer in the final chapter. Also thank you for favs, follows, and reading! _


End file.
